The Walking Dead
by Winda Kudo
Summary: "Percayalah. Dia pasti sedang baik-baik saja."/"Hinata? Sejak kapan...?"/"Apakah mereka berdua berniat melakukan seks di depan para zombie?"/"Uwooooo...! Temeee! Sakura-chaaan! Selamat ya!"/"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih tenang."/ Chapter 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

May, 29th 2013

DORRR!

"Otouto! Tembak dengan benar!" teriak seorang pemuda berumur 25 tahun kepada sang adik yang masih berumur 21 tahun. Ketika tembakan adiknya hanya meleset beberapa senti dari sasaran utamanya. Bayangkan, meleset dikit aja udah dimarahin. Apalagi meleset banget.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berusaha?! Dasar baka Aniki!" jawab Sasuke tak kalah berteriak pada kakaknya.

"Memori otot, otouto! Memori otot! Apa kau tidak bi-" namun ucapan Itachi keburu diputus oleh Naruto.

"Sudahlah Teme, Itachi-nii. Kalian itu kakak beradik tidak baik jika saling bertengkar." Ucap Naruto yang sedari tadi ada di sebelah Sasuke dengan sok bijak. Dan gak nyadar kalo udah bikin Itachi kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Diam kau Naruto/Dobe! Urusi saja Hinata-mu itu!" jawab mereka berdua kompak banget.

Naruto tersentak mendengar jawaban dari dua orang Uchiha di depannya ini. Kedua matanya berkedip berkali-kali sebagai pertanda jika ia belum mengerti. Secara perlahan otak pemuda bermata shappire ini mulai memproses jawaban dari mereka berdua.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 det-

"Hah? Hei kenapa kalian jadi membawa Hinata ke dalam masalah konyol seperti ini?! Dasar Ita-baka, Sasu-teme!" ucap Naruto gak mau kalah.

"Hn. Baka Dobe!" jawab Sasuke cuek padahal dalam hati udah pengen banget ketawa ngelihat ekspresi Naruto.

Naruto hanya terdiam sambil mengerucutkan bibir –mulai merajuk- ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang baginya itu nyolot banget. Sedangkan yang bikin Naruto merajuk cuma diam bin cuek alias anteng aja ngelihat Naruto monyongin bibir.

"Hei, otouto? Kau akan pergi tugas jam berapa?" tanya Itachi mulai memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hn. Sebentar lagi. Aku akan pergi selama seminggu. Jadi tolong jaga Tou-san dan juga Kaa-san ya." Jawab Sasuke sambil menatap layar LCD ponselnya.

"Hn. Tenang saja. Kau bisa mengandalkanku, otouto." Ucap Itachi sambil menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

June, 6th 2013

Dengan gaya yang masih _stay cool_, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sebuah sedan hitam. Kebetulan hari ini adalah jadwalnya bersama Naruto untuk kembali ke Konoha. Namun sudah lewat satu jam dari jadwal kepulangannya dan hingga sekarang ini Naruto belum datang juga. Dengan kesal ia menatap arloji yang setia melingkar ditangan kanannya. Dengan tulus dan ikhlas ia mengutuk seluruh leluhur Naruto yang telah membuat Naruto ada di muka bumi ini.

"TEMEEE...!" panggil Naruto dari kejauhan. Yang dipanggil cuma diam dan mendengus kesal kearahnya.

"Dasar Dobe!" umpat Sasuke sambil berjalan masuk ke mobilnya dan duduk di belakang kemudi mobilnya.

"Hey, Teme! Kau tidak dengar aku memanggilmu?" tanya Naruto polos banget dan sama sekali gak ngerasa udah bikin orang lain jadi jengkel. Dengan santainya ia memasuki mobil itu dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Udah gak mau ambil pusing soal Naruto. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas meninggalkan markas tempatnya bekerja. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, semua itu berawal dari sini.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: OOC, typo(maybe), Author abal, gak mutu, dll.**

**Happy reading, readers!**

**Don't forget to RnR.**

**The Walking Dead**

Mobil sedan itu berjalan dengan kecepatan rata-rata disebuah jalan yang terbilang sangat sepi dan sangat lenggang. Cukup aneh memang kalau mengingat jalanan ini harusnya menjadi jalan utama di Konoha. Jalanan itu terlihat sangat kotor dan banyak sampah yang berserakan dimana-mana. Hampir semua bangunannya terlihat tak terurus. Banyak mobil yang ditinggal oleh pemiliknya. Dan sekarang kota itu terlihat seperti kota mati. Bagaimana dengan Naruto dan Sasuke? Mereka berdua terlihat bingung dengan keadaan di jalan utama Konoha ini. Sesekali mereka melihat kearah kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan ada orang lain atau tidak.

"Ng, Teme..." panggil Naruto kali ini untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Kedua matanya masih sibuk menatap sekeliling.

"Hn. Aku juga merasakannya, Dobe. Tempat ini benar-benar aneh." Jawab Sasuke seakan sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto selanjutnya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih mengemudi untuk sesaat. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama kita tidak bertugas?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napasnya sejenak. "Entahlah. Jujur aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." Jawab Sasuke. "Lebih baik sekarang kita temui Itachi-nii. Dia pasti tahu apa yang terjadi selama kita tidak bertugas." Lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil menatap Sasuke yang masih setia dengan kemudi mobilnya. Masih dalam diam, Naruto menatap seluruh bangunan yang ada di sekitar jalan itu. Hingga sebuah pemandangan membuat matanya membulat dengan sempurna.

"TEMEEE! Kedai ramen Ichiraku! Tutup!" teriak Naruto sambil menjabak rambutnya. Lebay. Dan teriakan Naruto tadi sukses membuat Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya. Secara mendadak tentunya.

"Tidak perlu teriak, Dobe!" teriak Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak mau disalahkan justru balik berteriak di depan wajah tampan Sasuke. "Kau itu tidak mengerti! Ramen itu adalah belahan jiwaku!" teriak Naruto mulai sarkastik. Mengingat selama pergi dinas, ia tidak mendapat asupan ramen sedikitpun yang dalam artian beberapa mangkuk pun.

Dan detik berikutnya mereka sudah saling melempar deathglare pada lawannya. Onyx bertemu safir. Mungkin mereka akan rela adu tatap seperti itu selama seharian jika saja tidak ada suara yang sayup-sayup mulai terdengar dari arah belakang mereka. Makin lama suara-suara itu terdengar semakin jelas. Hingga dengan rasa penasaran tingkat dewa, mereka berdua mulai menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

Mata mereka membulat semakin lebar ketika melihat seluruh penduduk kota mulai berjalan kearah mobil mereka dengan penampilan yang tidak wajar. Pakaian yang lusuh dan dipenuhi noda darah, wajah dan kulit pucat, cara berjalan mereka yang terseok-seok, serta luka-luka yang dibiarkan menganga semakin menambah kesan bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi di kota ini.

"Tem...mee..." panggil Naruto pelan, tapi ketakutannya sudah tergambar jelas dari wajah serta nada bicaranya tadi.

"I-iya. Aku melihatnya. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang." Jawab Sasuke sambil mulai berbalik menghadap kembali ke arah kemudi mobilnya.

"GRAAGH!" teriak seseorang dari luar sambil mulai memukul-mukul kaca mobil dibagian Sasuke secara tiba-tiba membuat dua orang yang ada di mobil tersebut terlonjak kaget saat melihat penampilannya. Matanya yang berwarna merah, kemeja lusuh dan dipenuhi noda darah, wajah dan kulit yang pucat, bibirnya yang terkoyak sehingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang masih tersisa darah serta sisa daging yang masih menempel di sana, serta beberapa jari yang hilang dari kedua tangannya.

"TEME! CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI! AKU TAKUT!" perintah Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan shock berat pada Sasuke yang sepertinya sama dengannya. Sementara itu, pria dengan penampilan yang sangat tidak wajar itu mulai mengotori kaca mobil Sasuke dengan darahnya yang menghitam.

"Teme! Apa kau ingin membuatku mati di sini?!" tanya Naruto emosi, karena sejak tadi Sasuke tak menjalankan mobilnya. Sementara yang ditanyai hanya terdiam menatap pria yang terus mencoba memukul kaca mobilnya.

"Naruto, lihat baik-baik. Bukankah dia pemilik kedai ramen langgananmu?" ucap Sasuke malah balik bertanya dengan nada santai sambil menatap pria di luar mobilnya itu.

Naruto mengamati pria aneh itu dengan cukup seksama. Dan tak lama kemudian mata safirnya membulat dengan sempurna."PA-PAMAN!" teriak Naruto lebay. "Why did this happen to me?!" lanjutnya, makin lebay. "Musnahkah ramen dari muka bumi ini?!" racaunya lagi, kali ini sambil menangis dilengan Sasuke. Sementara yang lengannya dipinjam, cuma diam dan mutar bolanya matanya kesal.

Sementara itu, para penduduk kota yang bertingkah sangat aneh lainnya mulai mengepung sekeliling mobil Sasuke dan Naruto. Sama halnya seperti pemilik kedai ramen langganan Naruto, penampilan mereka semua tak kalah aneh. Bahkan ada orang yang kepalanya hampir putus tetapi masih bisa hidup dan merayap ke bagian atap sedan hitam itu. Sekarang mobil itu sudah tak terlihat lagi seperti ditelan oleh lautan manusia yang mengepungnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih berada di dalam mobil itu semakin panik ketika merasakan mobil mereka berguncang. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke mulai menjalankan mundur mobilnya. Sehingga membuat orang-orang aneh itu mulai berjatuhan sekaligus kembali mengejar mobil mereka. Bahkan mereka dapat merasakan ada beberapa orang yang terlindas oleh mobil mereka.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke langsung mengarahkan mobilnya untuk maju dan menabrak setiap orang aneh yang menghalangi mobilnya. Dengan kecepatan maksimal, Sasuke terus mengarahkan mobilnya untuk meninggalkan jalanan utama di Konoha yang telah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang aneh tersebut. Sekarang tujuannya cuma satu, yaitu pergi ke perumahan Uchiha. Atau lebih tepatnya pulang ke rumah untuk menemui dan memastikan jika keluarganya saat ini baik-baik saja.

Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Pemuda itu sudah lama tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Uchiha. Sebab pemuda itu sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. Tapi dengan baik hatinya, keluarga Sasuke beserta Sasuke sendiri mau mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto. Sungguh sobat sejati! Author jadi terharu #ngelapingus.

"Hei, Teme. Menurutmu apa yang telah terjadi dengan orang-orang di kota tadi? Apa mereka berubah menjadi zombie dan memakan orang yang masih hidup lalu membuat orang itu menjadi bagian dari mereka? Seperti di film mungkin?" tanya Naruto sambil tertawa dengan suara tawa yang nadanya dibuat-buat. Saking takutnya.

"Hn. Menurutku itu semua mungkin saja. Kau ingat ucapan Tou-san waktu itu? Saat dia bilang Danzo meminta ayah untuk ikut berpartisipasi dengannya dalam mengembangkan sebuah virus dan membuat penawarnya untuk mengeruk keuntungan yang sebesar-besarnya. Dan hal itu wajar saja mengingat Tou-san adalah seorang ilmuan jenius yang cukup diperhitungkan." Jawab Sasuke sedikit melirik Naruto yang sedang memeluk kedua lututnya entah sejak kapan.

"Lalu apa hubungan masalah ini dengan Tou-san?" tanya Naruto polos banget.

"Ck. Kau ini benar-benar Dobe atau apa?" tanya Sasuke pula dengan raut wajah jengkel setengah mati pada orang di sebelahnya itu.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya mengerucutkan bibir dengan kedua pipi yang digembungkan. Biasa, merajuk.

"Bisa jadi virus inilah yang dimaksud oleh Tou-san." Gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto yang mendengar gumaman Sasuke hanya bisa diam mendengar analisa sahabatnya itu. Dan sedikit menyetujui dalam hati.

"Kalau memang benar, apakah Tou-san ikut berpartisipasi bersama Danzo?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Setahuku tidak. Sebab saat itu Tou-san mengatakan bahwa dia telah menandatangani kontrak dengan sebuah perusahaan farmasi untuk menemukan dan membuat obat yang bisa menyembuhkan kanker. Dan seingatku perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan besar yang teknologinya sudah sangat maju dibandingkan dengan perusahaan lain." Jawab Sasuke. "Bukankah kau juga ada di sana saat pembicaraan tentang ini berlangsung, Dobe?" lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menyengir kuda sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. "Ah, hehehe aku lupa." Jawab Naruto disela-sela cengirannya.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. Diam-diam diliriknya Naruto yang masih setia memeluk kedua lututnya. Merasa ada yang aneh pada sobatnya yang biasanya hyperaktif ini.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?" tanya sasuke agak penasaran dengan sikap Naruto yang agak aneh.

"Tidak. Aku hanya khawatir pada Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Itachi-nii. Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja." Jawab Sasuke masih fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa, Teme?" tanya Naruto lagi, kali ini gantian dia yang penasaran dengan jawaban Sasuke yang kayaknya tenang banget.

"Karena aku percaya pada Itachi-nii." Jawab Sasuke sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, ternyata ia juga ikut tersenyum seperti Sasuke. Ternyata mereka saling mempercayai. Benar-benar saudara sejati. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Naruto sempat iri dengan Sasuke yang memiliki kakak seperti Itachi. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, karena ia telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu.

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan ceritanya? Apakah yang aka terjadi dengan Sasuke dan Naruto? Apakah Sasuke bisa bertemu dengan keluarganya lagi? Masih adakah orang lain yang hidup disaat dunia telah menjadi seperti ini?

**To Be Continue**

**Bacotan Author:**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita. Ide cerita kali ini saya dapat waktu lagi nonton serial tipi yang judulnya The Walking Dead, yang ceritanya tentang zombie-zombie gitu deh. Sebetulnya saya gak pede banget publish cerita yang ber-chapter kayak gini. Saya takut ntar lanjutannya gak seru. Maklum saya gak bakat bikin cerita yang pake chapter *senyum innocent*. Saya juga pengen liat, penilaian readers buat cerita yang ini. Cukup 5 review aja kok dalam satu bulan ini, gak usah banyak-banyak *masih sadar diri toh?*. Seandainya ada review-nya memenuhi atau kalo bisa melebihi target, saya bakal lanjut. Tapi kalo jauh dari target atau gak ada sama sekali, saya gak bakal lanjutin dan mungkin kalo bisa saya bakal hapus ceritanya.**

**Buat someone spesial yang biasa saya panggil mbak bro, saya gak bakal bosen bilang I Miss You...**

**Ah iya. Makasih atas komentar positif buat cerita saya yang sebelum ini.**

**Makasih juga buat yang udah mau baca atau review cerita saya kali ini.**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, readers...**

**Terima kasih, arigatou, thank you, Danke, gomawo, kamsahamnida. *bungkuk sebungkuk-bungkuknya***


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan review:

Yuka Namikaze: Sip. Makasih ya.

Setsuna f seiei-Kun: Iya, saya setuju. Saya pribadi juga belum bisa ngeluarin komentar. Makasih ya.

Natsuyaki Miyabi: Sip. Makasih ya.

TFF UchiHaruno: Salam kenal juga. Yoyoy, Sudah pasti Sasu pasangannya sama Saku. Kabar Hinata, do'i bakal muncul dibeberapa chapter ke depan. Itachi juga sama. Makasih ya, udah bilang cerita saya keren. Saya jadi terharu deh. *mewek*

Gin and Amaya: Sama dong. Saya juga penggemar TWD. Makasih ya, karena udah mau nunggu.

Aimore: Hai, salam kenal juga. Ntar deh saya usahain ada gore-nya. Makasih ya.

Fivani-chan: Wokeh! Saku mungkin bakal muncul di chapter ini. Makasih ya.

Yoara: Hiks... saya terharu banget... Makasih ya... *mewek*

ame: Wokeh. Makasih ya.

ravenpink: Wokeeehhh! Makasih ya.

Ek: Siap, mba bro! *hormat grak* Ma'acih ea!

Nemo Uchiha: Wah, Saku munculnya di chapter ini. Makasih ya.

uchiha saara: Oh iya dong. Saya 'kan penggemar setianya the walking dead. So pasti inspirasi-nya dari situ *songong mode on*. Saku bakal muncul di chapter ini. Makasih ya.

Sebelumnya di The Walking Dead...

_Mobil sedan itu berjalan dengan kecepatan rata-rata disebuah jalan yang terbilang sangat sepi dan sangat lenggang._

"_GRAAGH!" teriak seseorang dari luar sambil mulai memukul-mukul kaca mobil dibagian Sasuke secara tiba-tiba membuat dua orang yang ada di mobil tersebut terlonjak kaget saat melihat penampilannya._

_Sementara itu, para penduduk kota yang bertingkah sangat aneh lainnya mulai mengepung sekeliling mobil Sasuke dan Naruto_

"_Karena aku percaya pada Itachi-nii." Jawab Sasuke sambil sedikit tersenyum._

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: OOC, typo(maybe), Author abal, gak mutu, dll.**

**Happy reading, readers!**

**Don't forget to RnR.**

**The Walking Dead**

Sesampainya di Perumahan Uchiha, mobil Sasuke dan Naruto langsung masuk melewati gerbang tanpa penjaga itu. Padahal biasanya pasti ada Juugo dan Suigetsu yang menjaga gerbang di Perumahan Uchiha tersebut. Apakah mereka juga jadi seperti orang-orang di kota itu? Tidak mungkin, mereka pasti hanya sedang bersembunyi. Sasuke dan Naruto masih berpikiran positif tentang analisa mereka terhadap Juugo dan Suigetsu. Tapi seketika itu juga, pikiran positif mereka tadi langsung musnah begitu saja begitu melihat dua orang aneh yang tengah berebut tubuh seekor anjing. Ada dua point yang membuat mereka kaget di sini.

Pertama, kedua orang itu adalah Juugo dan Suigetsu yang penampilannya lebih parah dari orang di kota yang mereka lihat secara sekilas. Tubuh Juugo begitu banyak luka bekas gigitan disekujur tubuhnya, bibirnya terkoyak memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang berwarna merah karena habis menggigit tubuh anjing yang sudah mati itu, bajunya begitu lusuh dan sudah sobek di sana-sini, matanya merah, dan kepalanya hampir putus. Sedangkan Suigetsu tak kalah memprihatinkan. Mata sebelah kirinya sudah tidak ada, tangan kanannya juga bernasib sama, luka diperutnya begitu besar sehingga membuat seluruh isi perutnya dan apa yang dimakan olehnya keluar begitu saja secara berulang-ulang.

Kedua, mereka makan seekor anjing yang baru saja mati. Keduanya tampak sangat menikmati 'hidangan' itu. Mereka mengoyak tubuh anjing itu hingga perutnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan isi perutnya yang justru akan dimakan oleh para manusia aneh itu. Benar-benar menjijikan! Author tidak sanggup membayangkannya dan hanya sanggup menggambarkannya #samaajakale!

Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke dengan secepat kilat langsung mematikan mesin mobilnya agar tidak membuat para makhluk aneh itu mendatangi mereka. Sementara Naruto hanya menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan bingung Naruto itu langsung menunjuk ke arah Juugo dan Suigetsu yang tengah menikmati hidangan mereka. Tak lama kemudian Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan tanda ia mengerti.

"Dobe, kita akan keluar dari mobil ini lalu berjalan mengendap-endap menuju ke rumah. Usahakan jangan membuat suara yang mencurigakan. Sekarang pastikan kau membawa senjatamu." Jelas Sasuke sambil memeriksa pistol yang ada ditubuhnya dan memastikan ada peluru di sana.

"Siap." Jawab Naruto sambil ikut memeriksa pistolnya sama halnya dengan Sasuke. "Teme, apakah kita memang harus menggunakannya?" tanya Naruto disela kegiatannya.

"Usahakan tidak. Karena hal itu pastinya akan memancing orang aneh lainnya yang ada di sini." Jawab Sasuke pelan. "Dan jika kita harus berhadapan dengan mereka, coba serang organ vital mereka menggunakan benda tajam yang ada di sekitarmu. Jika tidak berhasil hanya dengan menyerang organ vitalnya, serang kepala atau lebih tepatnya otaknya. Anggap saja ini seperti dalam film zombie." Lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada kaca tengah yang terdapat di mobil itu dan melihat seonggok barang yang mungkin berguna. Dengan gesit ia memutar badannya, lalu merayap ke kursi di belakang Sasuke dan mengambil sebuah tas. Gotcha! Persis seperti dugaannya, pasti ada sesuatu di dalam tas yang saat ini dipegangnya. Dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya, Naruto langsung menepuk bahu Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan pistolnya.

Niat hati ingin membentak Naruto karena sudah menggangu kesibukannya, tapi justru mata Sasuke malah membulat kala melihat benda yang dipegang Naruto. Seulas senyum pun terukir di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Sudah kuduga. Orang tua itu pasti membawa sesuatu di tasnya." Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan beberapa benda tajam yang ternyata mengisi tas itu. "Kau mau yang mana, Teme?" tanya Naruto tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau punya di sana?" Sasuke justru balik bertanya.

"1 Katana, 2 pisau, dan 1 bowgun." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau akan menggunakan yang mana?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kalau aku sih pakai bowgun saja biar gampang." Jawab Naruto lagi sambil memainkan kapak di tangannya.

"Hn. Berikan aku katana, dan pisau itu. Kita harus punya banyak senjata sekarang." Ucap Sasuke, Naruto hanya mengangguk menyetujui dan langsung memberikan apa yang diminta Sasuke.

Setelah melakukan pembagian senjata, mereka langsung keluar dari mobil patroli itu. Sasuke membuka secara perlahan pintu mobilnya diikuti oleh Naruto. Dengan cukup hati-hati, mereka menolehkan kepala ke sekitar mereka untuk memastikan aman tidaknya tempat itu.

Sekilas mata Naruto kembali tertuju pada Juugo dan Suigetsu. Ada sedikit rasa iba saat melihat mereka memakan bangkai anjing dengan sangat rakus. Jika saja mereka sedang dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya sekarang. Pasti mereka tidak akan mau menyantap bangkai itu. Tiba-tiba terlintas dalam otak Naruto untuk menjadikan mereka objek percobaan. Ya, kira-kira buat meringankan sedikit penderitaan mereka gitu deh.

"Teme..." bisik Naruto. "Lebih baik kita coba dulu terhadap mereka." lanjut Naruto saat Sasuke telah menoleh padanya. Mata safir pemuda itu menatap ke arah Juugo dan Suigetsu yang masih belum menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Pemuda berambut raven itu melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan ke arah para makhluk aneh itu. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah katana yang terlihat sangat tajam. Di belakangnya ada Naruto yang tengah memasang pose siaga dengan bowgun-nya. Sesekali Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke sekitar tempat itu, sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu yang tidak diduga datang menghampiri mereka.

Sementara itu Sasuke tengah menggenggam erat katananya. Saat melihat Juugo dan Suigetsu datang menghampirinya. Dengan cepat ia menghunuskan katananya tepat di jantung Juugo hingga darahnya yang telah menghitam mulai menyembur dengan cukup deras. Dan Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan bowgun-nya kali ini sampai darah Suigetsu merembes keluar dari lukanya. Hanya saja tidak ada yang terjadi pada dua orang di hadapan mereka. Menyadari itu, Sasuke dan Naruto pun langsung menancapkan pisau mereka tepat ke kepala Juugo dan Suigetsu. Dan tepat seperti dugaan mereka, kedua orang aneh tersebut langsung ambruk di tempat.

Mereka terdiam sejenak melihat kedua jasad yang terkapar di depan mereka. Ada sedikit rasa iba dan juga ada sedikit rasa senang karena berhasil mengetahui titik kelemahan lawannya. Tapi kesenangan mereka itu tak bertahan lama karena sayup-sayup mereka mendengar suara erangan yang berasal dari belakang mereka. Dengan perasaan yang dag dig dug, mereka menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.

"SHIT!" umpat Sasuke. Dengan segera ia menyeret Naruto yang masih bengong melihat 4 sampai 5 orang zombie berjalan kearah mereka. Setelah sebelumnya mengambil katana miliknya dan anak panah milik Naruto yang masih menancap di dada Juugo dan Suigetsu.

"E-eeh! Teme kenapa mereka bisa tahu kita ada di sini?!" tanya Naruto yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya dari bengongnya, dan kini telah berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku yakin mereka pasti mengikuti mobil kita." Jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat Naruto yang ada di sampingnya. "Ayo, cepat! Rumah kita sudah dekat!" lanjut Sasuke yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Sementara Naruto hanya mengikutinya tepat di sebelahnya.

Oke! Hanya tinggal beberapa rumah lagi! Mereka masih terus berlari hingga tak sadar jika jumlah zombie di belakang mereka semakin bertambah jumlahnya. Oh, God! Tidak adakah orang yang bisa membantu mereka saat ini? Meskipun hanya seorang sa-

DORRR!

Mendengar suara tembakan itu, tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto menegang dengan sempurna hingga harus menghentikan langkahnya. Siapa yang menembak sementara mereka berlari? Apakah itu Itachi? Atau bala bantuan dari pihak pemerintah? Atau orang jahat yang ingin merampok sejata mereka? Atau zombie pintar yang bisa menebak? Atau hanya anak iseng yang sedang main petasan dan kebetulan mengenai kepala zombie-zombie itu? Aargh! Sepertinya mereka sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih disaat seperti ini!

Dengan berat hati mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Gotcha! Tepat di belakang mereka saat ini sudah ada dua orang manusia normal yang berbeda gender. Seorang pria berambut perak dan terdapat masker di wajahnya serta seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang kelihatan lebih muda dari si pria. Oh, man! Can you see that?! Tidak ada luka apapun ditubuh mereka. Oh, betapa senangnya Sasuke dan Naruto melihat masih ada manusia normal lainnya yang tidak berubah seperti zombie-zombie yang bentuknya tidak jelas sama sekali itu.

Disaat Sasuke dan Naruto masih terdiam di tempat -mungkin akibat terpana-, pria bermasker dan gadis merah muda itu telah membunuh semua zombie yang ada. Kedua orang berbeda gender itu langsung berlari kearah Sasuke dan Naruto dan langsung menerjang keduanya hingga harus rela untuk mendarat di jalanan beraspal. Sasuke yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya akibat tubuhnya yang mendarat di atas aspal secara refleks membuka matanya begitu merasakan ada yang menahan pergerakan tangan dan kakinya. Oh, man! Kenapa ada seorang gadis di atas tubuhnya?!

Saat ini posisi Sasuke tengah berada di bawah tubuh sang gadis merah muda, dengan kedua tangannya ditahan tepat di sisi tubuhnya. Sedangkan kedua kaki pria itu juga tengah ditahan, hanya saja ditahan oleh kedua kaki si gadis. Nasib Naruto pun tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Kembali dilihatnya gadis yang berada si atas tubuhnya itu. Cantik. Itulah kata pertama yang melintas dalam pikiran seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Mata emerald gadis itu begitu menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya. Rambut merah mudanya yang begitu unik. Wajahnya yang putih bersih. Oh, man! Siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan gadis itu? Tapi apa dia sudah punya pacar? Harus belum! Sasuke tidak akan rela! Yah, kurang lebih begitulah isi pikirannya.

"Apa kalian terinfeksi?!" teriak gadis berambut merah muda itu sambil menatap Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak sama sekali." Jawab Naruto gugup plus takut. Sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Tapi nihil, ia tak menemukan sedikit pun respon dari pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hei, kau! Apa kau terinfeksi?!" tanya gadis itu lagi, hanya saja kali ini pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada Sasuke yang berada di bawahnya

Sasuke yang masih berada dalam dunia lalaland-nya langsung tersadar begitu mendengar pertanyaan gadis pink itu. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan satu sama lain. Bingung banget sama maksud gadis di atas tubuhnya.

"Infeksi apa?" tanya Sasuke setelah sadar sepenuhnya.

Gadis berambut pink itu memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Kemana saja sih pemuda di bawahnya ini? Gadis itu sampai bingung sendiri dengan pemikiran pemuda ini. Masa' dia sama sekali tidak tahu apapun, padahal lebih dari tiga perempat penduduk kota terjangkit virus itu. Bayangkan: TIGA PEREMPAT! Banyak gak tuh?!

"Virus yang menginfeksi seluruh penduduk kota! Apa kau terkena virus itu?!" ucap gadis itu mulai sedikit jengkel.

"Oh. Tidak. Tidak sama sekali." Jawab Sasuke kelewat santai. Gak peduli banget sama gadis di atasnya yang udah emosi tingkat dewa begitu mendengar jawabannya.

Gadis berambut pink itu langsung bangkit dari atas tubuh Sasuke. Hal yang sama pun dilakukan oleh pria berambut perak yang menahan Naruto. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung bangkit dari jatuhnya. Perlahan Sasuke melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke arah sang gadis yang masih memunggunginya, sedangkan Naruto setia mengikutinya dari belakang. Mata onyx pemuda raven itu masih terus menatap punggung sang gadis yang telah memikat hatinya. Kemudian tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengambil pistol yang ada di pinggangnya.

Trek!

Tanpa sangat diduga, gadis itu berbalik dan langsung mengarahkan pistol yang tengah digenggamnya kepada Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya kepala Sasuke. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan, Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan sasaran yang sama pula. Tangan kedua orang itu seakan siap untuk menarik pelatuk sanjata masing-masing. Naruto dan pemuda berambut perak itu sangat terkejut melihat adegan yang keren sekaligus berbahaya itu. Dengan cepat keduanya menarik pistol yang berada di pinggang mereka dan saling menodongkannya pada Sasuke dan gadis itu atau lebih tepatnya Naruto yang menodongkan pistolnya pada gadis berambut pink, sedangkan pria bermasker itu menodong Sasuke.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dan gadis itu secara bersamaan. Seakan tidak mempedulikan kedua orang yang berada di samping mereka.

"Hei, apakah kita harus seserius ini?" tanya pemuda berambut perak dan bermasker pada semua orang yang ada di sana. Terdengar dari nada bicara orang yang satu ini, dapat dipastikan bahwa ia adalah orang yang kelewat bahkan terlampau santai.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Detektif dari divisi 3 Kepolisian Konoha." Ucap Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan pemuda berambut perak yang masih setia menodongkan senjatanya. Sejenak ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto yang masih terfokus pada pria berambut perak yang masih sibuk menodongnya. "Dan orang yang ada di sebelahku ini bernama Namikaze Naruto. Sama sepertiku, dia juga seorang detektif." Lanjut pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Haruno Sakura. Petugas dari Kepolisian Konoha bagian kriminal." Ucap gadis itu. Sama seperti Sasuke sebelumnya, gadis itu juga menoleh ke arah pria berambut perak yang masih setia di sampingnya. "Dia adalah Hatake Kakashi. Rekan terbaikku di kepolisian." Jelas gadis pink itu. Tak perlu menunggu lama, keempat senjata itu akhirnya di turunkan oleh para pemiliknya. Author sedikit bersyukur bahwa tidak terjadi pertumpahan isi kepala di jalanan ini. Soalnya kalo itu terjadi, ceritanya bakal tamat.#dirajammassa.

Bersama dengan Sakura dan Kakashi, mereka kembali berjalan menuju ke rumah keluarga Uchiha. Keempat orang itu masih memasang pose siaga, siapa tahu akan ada hal-hal yang tidak terduga lagi seperti tadi. Sekali lagi: SIAPA TAHU! Yah, sekedar emansisapi gitu deh. Dengan langkah mantap, Sasuke berjalan memimpin kelompoknya. Di tangannya telah ada sebuah katana tajam yang siap menghabisi apapun yang akan menghalanginya untuk mencari keluarganya.

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan ceritanya? Apakah Sasuke bisa bertemu kembali dengan ayah, ibu, serta kakaknya? Apakah keluarga Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi makhluk aneh yang mereka temui di jalanan? Ataukah ada yang lainnya?

**To Be Continue**

**Bacotan Author:**

**Mohon maaf kalo ada kesamaan cerita. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari serial tipi yang berjudul sama. Sesuai janji saya, saya bakal update kelanjutannya kalo review mencukupi target. Dan saya terharu banget ternyata yang review melebihi harapan saya yang awalnya cuma 5. Saya terharu banget! *teriak gaje*. Nah, untuk chapter depan. Saya bakal naikin dikit target review-nya jadi 7 reviewer *ngelunjak mode on*. Kalo bulan ini udah memenuhi atau bahkan melebihi target, saya bakal langsung update. Tapi kalo gak, mungkin saya bakal nunggu sampai target tercapai.**

**Mohon maaf juga kalo cerita kali ini agak kurang bagus menurut readers. Hehehe maklumlah, saya 'kan masih awam banget soal cerita yang pake chapter *senyum songong*.**

**Makasih juga buat yang udah mau baca apalagi review cerita abal saya kali ini.**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, readers...**

**Terima kasih, arigatou, thank you, Danke, gomawo, kamsahamnida. *bungkuk sebungkuk-bungkuknya***


	3. Chapter 3

Balasan Review:

lovelly uchiha: iya akan saya usahakan. Saya juga suka banget nonton TWD.

Dhezthy UchihAruno: salam kenal juga. Benarkah cerita saya keren? Wah saya jadi terharu nih.

Fujimori Taichi: hehehe *ku hanya bisa tertawa*

Setsuna f eisei-Kun: apakah itu terlalu lebay?

Gitsuki Raymo: wokeh!

Fivani-chan: amin. Wokeh! Saya akan berjuang! *semangat '45 mode on*

ravenpink: wokeh.

Yoara: insya'allah ya hehehe.

Ek: wokeh mbak bro.

lala yoichi: *masang tampang horor* wah panjang apanya nih?

Aimore: gak apa-apa kok. Umur saya waktu nulis fic ini masih 17 tahun *ciye*. Kalo bisa, panggil saya Kudo. Biar ada bedanya. hehehe

Haru CherryRaven: kok saku doang? Yang lain gimana?

A'Raion No Sun: wokeh!

riasalvani1: iya, yang sabar ya. Soalnya saya suka lama update-nya.

CherrySand1: wokeh. Yang sabar atuh. Kalo fic zombie sih, rasanya saya pernah baca tapi saya lupa nama author-nya siapa. Salam kenal juga.

Untuk semua reviewer, terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya karena udah mau nge-review fic abal saya. Dan mohon maaf juga karena saya terlalu update-nya.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: OOC, typo(maybe), Author abal, gak mutu, dll.**

**Happy reading, readers!**

**Don't forget to RnR.**

**The Walking Dead**

Langkah mereka semua terhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Eropa yang menjulang tinggi di hadapan mereka. Mereka berempat saling berpandangan sejenak, berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri untuk masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Di antara keempat orang itu, wajah Sasuke-lah yang paling tegang. Bagaimana tidak, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apakah keluarganya masih hidup atau tidak. Jujur saja ia terlalu takut untuk membayangkan seluruh anggota keluarganya berubah menjadi makhluk aneh seperti yang ada di luar sana. Belum lagi membayangkan bahwa ia harus membunuh keluarganya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Dan lagi, Sasuke dan Author yakin jika saja hal itu terjadi, Sasuke tidak akan segan untuk menembak isi kepalanya sendiri. Tapi semoga saja hal buruk yang terlintas dalam pikiran Sasuke dan Author tidak akan pernah terjadi. Amin.

Dengan langkah mantap, akhirnya mereka semua memasuki pagar rumah tersebut dengan senjata yang telah siap di tangan mereka masing-masing setelah sebelumnya membuka gembok yang mengunci pagar rumah tersebut. Sasuke menggenggam katana miliknya dengan sangat erat. Kedua mata onyx-nya mengawasi sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada pengganggu yang akan menghalangi mereka. Sementara Naruto menutup kembali pintu pagar yang baru saja mereka lewati itu, guna mencegah para zombie ikut memasuki rumah. Dikunci saja sudah banyak zombie yang berusaha mengikuti mereka, apalagi tidak dikunci coba. Naruto bergidik ngeri saat bertatapan langsung dengan salah satu zombie wanita yang berusaha menangkap dirinya dari balik pagar. Kedua tangan zombie itu pucat, berkerut, penuh dengan bekas gigitan di sana-sini, di lehernya terdapat sebuah luka yang lebih besar dibandingkan dengan luka lainnya, mata zombie itu begitu merah seakan menggambarkan betapa menyakitkan penderitaannya sebelum mati dan berubah menjadi zombie.

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu memandang sedih zombie tersebut. Perasaan takut yang sempat hinggap pada dirinya, saat ini telah menghilang entah kemana. Dengan perlahan ia menarik salah satu anak panah dari bowgun-nya. Pemuda itu menghela napas sejenak sebelum menancapkan anak panahnya dengan cukup kuat pada kepala zombie tersebut, hingga darah dari zombie itu bermuncratan mengotori wajah serta kemeja orange-nya. Naruto jatuh bersimpuh dengan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan, dan tidak lama kemudian kedua tangannya pun ikut menjadi tumpuannya. Pikiran pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja melayang pada gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya saat ini. Sedang apa gadis itu? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Atau kemungkinan terburuk, apakah ia telah berubah menjadi zombie? Jika tidak, Naruto akan sangat bersyukur. Tapi jika iya, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menembak kepala gadisnya? Atau membiarkan dirinya dimangsa oleh gadisnya sendiri? Bagi Naruto, akan lebih baik jika ia memilih pilihan kedua yaitu membiarkan dirinya dimangsa oleh gadisnya. Jujur saja, ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan sendiri. Ia takut. Bahkan sangat takut untuk tinggal sendiri di tengah kekacauan dunia yang seperti ini.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, saat ini ia tengah menjadi tontonan dari Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kakashi yang mengamatinya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Entah sedih, kecewa, atau apapun itu, Author juga tidak tahu. Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto yang masih terdiam dengan posisinya semula. Kedua bahu sahabatnya itu bergetar, karena mungkin ia tengah menangis saat ini. Pemuda berambut raven itu kemudian ikut bersimpuh dengan kaki kirinya yang ia jadikan tumpuan tepat di sebelah Naruto, lalu ia meletakan katananya disamping kakinya. Tangan kanan pemuda itu pun terulur untuk menyentuh bahu kiri Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan adanya setuhan tangan seseorang di bahunya pun langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Mata pemuda yang biasanya selalu terlihat ceria itu saat ini tengah berkaca-kaca karena menahan tangis. Sasuke tahu dengan sangat pasti bahwa saat ini sahabatnya sedang memikirkan Hinata.

"Percayalah. Dia pasti sedang baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke pelan. Terus terang, ia terlalu pesimis dengan hal itu. Sementara Naruto hanya terdiam dan mengangguk pelan sebagai respon untuk ucapan Sasuke.

Deg!

Gembok? Kunci? Pagar? Menyadari sesuatu, Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah pagar yang mereka lewati tadi. Mata onyx-nya segera dialihkan menuju rumahnya. Kenapa pagar rumahnya terkunci? Apakah ada orang di rumahnya? Apakah keluarganya yang ada di sana? Apakah justru ada orang asing yang megambil alih rumahnya dan melakukan sesuatu pada keluarganya? Atau keluarganya percaya dia akan pulang dan mengunci rumah itu untuknya? Masih ada satu juta kemungkinan yang terbesit di otak Sasuke. Maka dengan sedikit terburu-buru ia mengambil katana-nya dan langsung berlari menuju teras depan rumahnya. Sakura yang sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke itu pun langsung mengikutinya dari belakang, sementara Kakashi menemani Naruto di belakangnnya. Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar antara senang dan takut, Sasuke memegang kenop pintu rumahnya. Namun nihil, pintu itu dikunci. Masih belum menyerah, pemuda itu merogoh saku kanan celananya dan mengambil kunci rumahnya. Hati pemuda itu terus saja berdo'a semoga keluarganyalah yang berada di dalam sana. Bukan orang asing, bukan zombie, dan bukan siapapun.

Sakura yang melihat tangan Sasuke yang begetar itu pun langsung berinisiatif untuk mengambil kunci itu dari tangan si pemilik. Dengan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran dari Sasuke, gadis pink itu langsung membuka pintu rumah itu. Alangkah terkejutnya kedua orang berbeda gender itu saat melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang dikenali Sasuke sebagai Hinata ada di dalam rumahnya. Ya, Hinata. Gadis yang baru saja ditangisi Naruto, entah sejak kapan ada di sana. Sekali lagi: DI RUMAHNYA?! SEJAK KAPAN?! Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto yang masih diam di tempatnya semula dan masih dengan posisi yang sama. Sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang Hinata yang menatap mereka tak percaya.

"Hinata? Sejak kapan...?" ucapan Sasuke menggantung begitu saja saat menatap yang Hinata berjalan ke arahnya sambil berlari kecil untuk memeluknya.

"Sasuke-kun, syukurlah kau selamat! Di mana Naruto-kun? Dia juga selamat 'kan?" ucap Hinata sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Sasuke. Sementara yang punya tubuh hanya terdiam dan menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Kakashi. "Dia ada di sana." Gumam Sasuke pelan. Di dalam pikirannya saat ini ada beribu-ribu juta kemungkinan tentang keluarganya dan Hinata.

Hinata dengan cepat menoleh ke arah yang dilihat Sasuke. Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca yang mungkin karena senang melihat sang pujaan hati yang masih hidup, gadis itu langsung berlari pelan menuju ke arah Naruto dan dengan sangat tiba-tiba ia memeluk leher pemuda oranye itu. Reaksi Naruto saat ini sedikit atau bahkan sangat terkejut melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Apakah ini benar Hinata dan bukan zombie yang menyamar menjadi Hinata untuk memakannya bukan? Tapi kenapa ia ada di sini? Jadi untuk apa ia menangis tadi jika ternyata Hinata berada di dalam rumahnya? Persetan, dengan itu semua! Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun. Yang penting sekarang Hinata berada dalam pelukannya. Oh, man, apakah akan terjadi adegan drama atau telenovela di sini dan disaat seperti ini? Hmm, mungkin tidak terlalu buruk juga 'kan?

"Hime-chan? Bagaimana kau...?" tanya Naruto setelah Hinata melepas pelukannya. Dapat pemuda itu lihat saat ini Hinata tengah tersenyum padanya. Senyumnya manis seperti biasa tapi, entahlah rasanya ada yang aneh. Tapi apa?! Sumpah demi apapun, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. Namun sama sekali tanpa diduga olehnya, Hinata dengan cepat merengkuh wajahnya dan menciumnya tepat dibibir. Mata safir pemuda itu membulat dengan sangat sempurna saat melakukan hal tersebut tepat di hadapan teman-teman mereka. Ih wow! Ada apa dengan gadisnya hari ini dan disaat seperti ini? Gadisnya yang biasanya begitu pemalu sekarang justru menjadi lebih agresif.

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura, terlihat wajah putih gadis itu memerah saat ia menatap pasangan NaruHina yang tengah berciuman tepat di depan matanya. Sedangkan Sakura yang merasa dilirik menatap balik Sasuke dengan pandangan 'apa lihat-lihat?!' yang justru sepertinya disalah artikan oleh Sasuke dan dibalas dengan tatapan 'aku tidak keberatan jika melakukannya denganmu' yang kemudian dibalas lagi oleh Sakura yang sepertinya mengetahui arti dari tatapan pemuda mesum di hadapannya dengan sebuah sungingan bibir dan ekspresi ngeri yang gimana gitu dan kali ini hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan tertawa kecil. Wah, ternyata benar ya apa kata orang, kalo mata itu bisa bicara. Nyehehehehehehehe *kuhanyabisatertawa*. Lelaki itu kemudian teringat dengan tujuannya untuk mencari keluarganya. Sambil setengah berlari, Sasuke memasuki rumah tersebut dan berteriak memanggil ayah, ibu, serta kakak semata wayangnya. Dengan sangat tergesa-gesa ia membuka semua pintu ruangan yang ada di rumahnya. Namun nihil, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan keluarganya. Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat dengan Hinata yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di rumahnya. Lelaki itu berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat dari lantai 2. Ia sangat ingin bertanya pada Hinata yang kemungkinan besar mengetahui keberadaan keluarganya.

Setibanya di halaman rumahnya, lelaki itu mendapati Naruto yang masih saja berciuman dengan Hinata *hadeh*. Sedangkan Sakura dan Kakashi menonton kedua orang tersebut sambil duduk tepat di depan teras rumahnya dengan wajah yang bosan setengah mati. Samar-samar bisa Sasuke dengar gumaman pelan Kakashi tentang adegan tersebut.

"Apakah mereka berdua berniat melakukan seks di depan para zombie?" gumam Kakashi pelan. Sakura dan Sasuke yang mendengar gumaman itu langsung menatap Kakashi dengan wajah ngeri nan penasaran. Sadar akan adanya orang yang menatapnya dengan aneh, Kakashi langsung menoleh dengan tatapan bingung bin inosen ala orang Korea. "Kenapa?" lanjutnya yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari kedua orang di depannya.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" tanya Sakura yang mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Sasuke. Namun pemuda itu hanya menggeleng pelan untuk merespon pertanyaan Sakura.

"Sepertinya hanya gadis di sana itu yang tahu." ucap Sasuke sambil menoleh kearah pasangan NaruHina yang masih sibuk –you know what I mean- tepat di depan pagar. "Masuklah. Biarkan saja mereka." ajak Sasuke pada Sakura dan Kakashi.

Sakura hanya diam dan mengangguk pelan lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Sebaliknya Kakashi justru menggeleng dan berkata dengan setengah berbisik namun menyiratkan kepercayadirian yang besar. "Aku masih ingin di sini. Aku penasaran, bagaimana mereka melakukan seks di depan para zombie. You know, hanya sekedar berjaga-jaga." dan perkataan itu pun diakhiri dengan sebuah kerlingan mata super duper gaje yang bikin Sasuke eneg dan menyesal setengah mati karena telah melihatnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera berjalan masuk mengikuti Sakura.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi selama ini?" tanya Sasuke setelah masuk ke rumah dan duduk tepat di samping Sakura. Lelaki itu memposisikan duduknya sedemikian rupa arar bisa menghadap Sakura.

"Entahlah. Semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Virus itu menulari lebih dari tiga perempat penduduk kota. Dan sejauh yang kami tahu, jika kau tergigit berarti kau akan bernasib sama dengan makhluk aneh di luar sana." jawab Sakura.

"Perlu berapa lama untuk bisa berubah menjadi zombie?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura terdiam sejenak untuk mengingat-ingat. "Dalam kasus yang pernah kami alami, kurang lebih sekitar dua jam." Jawab gadis itu dengan mimik wajah yang serius banget.

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Sakura. Lelaki itu menundukan kepalanya dan menghela napas sejenak. Lalu ia kembali mengadahkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura kemudian tersenyum pada gadis itu. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke tersenyum lantas saja bingung, kenapa lelaki di sampingnya ini malah tersenyum saat keluarganya tidak diketahui kondisi dan keberadaannya?

"Aku tersenyum, karena aku yakin saat keluargaku pergi masih, mereka baik-baik saja." ucap Sasuke seakan mengetahui isi hati Sakura. Heran deh, Sasuke itu peramal atau ahli baca pikiran kok tau banget isi hati orang?

Sakura hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Kemudian gadis itu ikut-ikutan pula mengatur posisi duduknya agar bisa menghadap Sasuke. "Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura singkat dan gak pake mikir alias spontan.

Sasuke menghela napas kembali dan menatap heran gadis di hadapannya. "Bukankah kau seorang polisi? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengetahui hal kecil seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke yang benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan gadis di depannya.

Sakura yang sepertinya tidak terima dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan, langsung memonyongkan bibirnya dengan sangat tidak elit untuk gadis seusianya. "Hey, wajar saja aku tidak tahu. Ini adalah bulan pertamaku bertugas sebagai polisi." jawab Sakura mulai nyolot. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain berusaha untuk tidak menatap lelaki tampan nan menyebalkan di hadapannya.

"Ng? Jadi polisi yang menodongkan pistol di kepalaku siang ini adalah polisi yang baru bertugas 1 bulan? Wah..." ucap Sasuke yang masih menatap Sakura dengan nada bicara gak kalah nyolot dari Sakura tadi.

Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan dan secara refleks kembali menatap lelaki songong di hadapannya. Gadis pink itu menggaruk pelan pipi kanannya menggunakan jari telunjuk dan tersenyum canggung sambil kembali membuang pandangannya. "Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat." gumam gadis itu pelan. "Ah, sebaiknya aku melihat apa yang dilakukan ketiga orang itu di luar sana." Lanjutnya sengaja menghindari Sasuke yang ekspresinya susah ditebak. Gadis itu pun dengan cepat bangkit dari duduknya dan cepat-cepat berjalan menuju ke pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan teras rumah Sasuke. Tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, tangan kanan Sasuke langsung menangkap lengan kirinya. "Hey, masih banyak yang ingin kutanyakan." ucap Sasuke dengan cepat dan tanpa sadar ia menarik lengan Sakura terlalu kuat hingga gadis itu mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Mengetahui dirinya akan jatuh, Sakura secara refleks memejamkan kedua matanya dan bersiap untuk merasakan sakitnya jatuh di lantai yang keras dan dingin.

BRUK!

Eh, kenapa rasa sakitnya tidak kunjung datang? Rasanya seperti ia mendarat di tempat yang hangat dan sedikit... Empuk? Dengan mata yang masih tertutup, gadis itu mencoba meraba-raba di samping kanan kirinya. Grepe, grepe, grepe. Ini bukan lantai atau sofa yang tadi didudukinya. Lebih seperti... Tubuh seseorang? Dan benar saja, saat Sakura kembali membuka matanya, ia melihat dengan jelas sejelas-jelasnya wajah Sasuke berada tepat di depannya dan lagi wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti dan lagi Sakura berada tepat di atas tubuh Sasuke yang dalam artian menindihnya. WTF?! Menindihnya?! Sakura baru saja akan bangun dari posisinya yang sekarang jika saja bukan karena lelaki super duper ganjen di bawahnya ini menahan pinggangnya dengan cukup kuat. Belum lagi Sakura hanya bisa melihat senyum manis nan menyebalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa dibalasnya dengan sebuah tatapan galak nan garang minta dilepas.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri saat ini harus rela punggungnya kembali mendarat di tempat yang keras. Sekaligus heran banget sama nih Author sialan yang kayaknya seneng banget bikin dia jatoh di tempat yang keras. Bukankah tepat di sebelahnya ada sebuah sofa? Kenapa harus mendarat di lantai coba? Yah, tapi setidaknya posisi yang ini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada yang di jalan tadi. Bisa melihat gadis yang kau sukai dari jarak yang lebih dekat, bukankah itu menyenangkan? Sasuke sih dengan senang hati akan sangat rela menahan Sakura dengan posisi seperti ini seharian jika saja tidak ada suara-suara sialan yang mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Oh my..." gumam ketiga orang yang baru saja berniat memasuki ruang tamu tersebut dengan kompak. Mereka bertiga langsung melongo saat melihat posisi Sakura yang berada tepat di atas Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang saat ini menjadi objek tontonan langsung menoleh kesumber suara yang berada tepat di depan mereka sebelum kembali berpandangan. Sakura yang sepertinya teringat dengan posisinya dengan cepat langsung mencubit pinggang kiri Sasuke sehingga pegangannya pada pinggang Sakura sedikit melemah. Dan tanpa ingin menunggu lebih lama, gadis pink itu langsung bangkit dari tubuh Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri saat ini tengah meringis sambil memegang pinggangnya yang dicubit Sakura. Gila, rasanya seperti diseruduk badak. Apakah gadis ini mencubit pinggangku dengan menggunakan tenaga badak? Sakit banget rasanya. Batin Sasuke, sambil mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Uwooooo...! Temeee! Sakura-chaaan! Selamat ya!" teriak Naruto gak mikir kalo teriakannya barusan bisa memanggil seluruh zombie yang ada di perumahan Uchiha. Lelaki berambut durian ini malah tersenyum bangga karena ia adalah orang yang mengucapkan selamat pertama kali. Tanpa ia sadari saat ini Kakashi tengah memandangnya prihatin. Lantaran lelaki itu tahu betul apa akibatnya meledek Sakura. Mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, langsung membuat Sakura tersenyum. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan sangat manis sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto. Sementara Naruto sendiri sama sekali tidak berpikiran macam-macam pada Sakura hingga ia masih saja mempertahankan senyum lima jari kebanggaannya.

DUAK!

Dan detik berikutnya yang terjadi adalah di atas kepala Naruto telah tumbuh sebuah benjolan besar, serta kepalan tangan Sakura yang terlihat berasap. Dan tidak lupa juga wajah horor ketiga orang lainnya terutama Sasuke dan Kakashi. Rasanya pasti sakit. Batin mereka bertiga horor.

"Ittai!" teriak Naruto cetar membahana badai halilintar, namun terdengar sangat menyayat hati bagi Sasuke dan Kakashi. Betapa tidak, dipukul dengan kepalan tangan dan tenaga -yang kata Sasuke dan Author adalah tenaga badak- yang ruar binasa mengagumkan itu pastilah sangat sakit.

"A-apakah kalian mau makan?" tanya Hinata mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari Naruto. "Sa-Sakura-chan, bisakah kau membantuku menyiapkan makanan?" tanya Hinata sambil menarik pelan lengan kiri Sakura. Sementara yang punya lengan hanya mengela napas dan bergumam pelan sambil sesekali melirik Naruto sadis. "Hm. Baiklah." Gumam Sakura pelan.

"Hey, cepat tutup pintunya." ucap Sasuke saat Sakura dan Hinata berjalan menuju dapur rumahnya.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi yang sangat sulit ditebak. Sementara Gadis itu hanya meringkuk dalam pelukan Naruto sama sekali tidak berani menatap balik Sasuke. Pupus sudah harapan Sasuke untuk bisa segera bertemu dengan keluarganya. Hinata, orang yang dikiranya mengetahui keberadaan keluarganya ternyata sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan. Bayangkan, saat ada salah satu temanmu yang sempat bertemu dengan keluargamu sebelum mereka pergi, namun sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya untuk menanyakan kemana mereka akan pergi dan lagi ia hanya memikirkan orang yang menjadi pujaan hatinya. Tidakkah itu menjadi hal yang sangat keterlaluan bagimu?

Sakura dan Kakashi yang ikut melihat dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka hanya bisa terdiam. Kedua orang itu secara bergantian melirik Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih mempertahankan posisinya. Saat ini mereka semua tengah duduk di ruang keluarga. Mereka hanya bisa menggunakan pencahayaan seadanya yaitu berupa beberapa buah lilin yang dibawa Kakashi, karena semua listrik dan air telah diputus oleh pemerintah sekitar 3 hari yang lalu. Sasuke yang merasa dirinya dilirik oleh kedua teman barunya itu langsung menatap balik mereka dengan pandangan dingin.

"Tidurlah. Ini sudah malam. Kalian bisa memilih kamar manapun di rumah ini." gumam Sasuke pada kedua orang di sampingnya. Lelaki itupun langsung bangkit dari kursinya sebelum akhirnya mengambil salah satu lilin dan membawanya ke kamarnya di lantai 2.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto pelan, ia tahu dengan sangat jika saat ini Sasuke tengah kecewa dan jujur saja, secara tidak langsung ia menjadi merasa sangat bersalah pada Sasuke.

Mendengar panggilan Naruto, Sasuke sempat berhenti sejenak namun ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalikkan tubuhnya. "Hn." gumam Sasuke jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Lelaki itu benar-benar sangat kecewa saat ini.

Di sinilah Sasuke sekarang, duduk bersandar disalah satu pintu balkon kamarnya sambil mengamati bintang yang terlihat jauh lebih bersinar dibandingkan biasanya. Tapi betapa pun indahnya malam ini tetap tidak bisa menghibur Sasuke. Pikirannya tengah melayang entah kemana. Ia merasa sangat patah hati saat ini. Bayangkan, jika kau sudah sangat berharap pada seseorang namun orang itu justru mengecewakanmu hanya karena sahabat yang tinggal serumah denganmu. Jujur saja, ia sedang sangat ingin menangis sekarang. Mata onyx lelaki itu bahkan mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca tanpa ia sadari. Bolehkan? Bolehkan jika ia menangis sekarang? Dan tidak lama kemudian, liquid cair itupun berhasil turun dan membasahi kedua pipi Sasuke. Lelaki itupun kemudian memeluk kedua lututnya dan menangis terisak-isak. Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke, ternyata Sakura telah berdiri di ambang pintu yang menghubungkan kamar Sasuke dengan balkon kamar tersebut. Gadis pink itu menatap Sasuke cukup lama, seakan ia bisa merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. Lalu tangan gadis itu terulur untuk menyentuh bahu Sasuke yang bergetar. Sasuke yang merasakan adanya sentuhan dibahunya, langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil saat Sasuke melihatnya. Kemudian gadis itu bersimpuh tepat di samping Sasuke, merengkuh wajah lelaki itu untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di sana.

"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih tenang." bisik Sakura. Dapat ia lihat sekarang, air mata Sasuke yang turun semakin deras membasahi pipi sang empunya. Entah refleks atau apa, Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke, meminjamkan bahunya agar Sasuke bisa menangis sepuasnya di sana. Sakura mengelus pelan punggung Sasuke, sedikit berharap jika ia dapat menghilangkan sedikit beban lelaki itu.

Sinar Matahari pagi yang memasuki kamar Sasuke akhirnya berhasil membangunkan Sakura yang entah sejak kapan berada di atas tempat tidur Sasuke lengkap dengan selimut sang empunya. Mata emerald gadis itu sempat mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum membulat dengan sempurna saat menyadari bahwa ia tengah menjadi tontonan Sasuke yang baru akan memasang kaos putihnya. Secara refleks, Sakura langsung duduk dan menaikan selimut Sasuke hingga ke lehernya, lalu menatap sekeliling kamar tersebut dengan ekspresi aneh nan bingung.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Sakura spontan. Seingatnya, ia berada di balkon bersama Sasuke.

Mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Sakura, membuat Sasuke hampir tertawa. Tapi lelaki itu berhasil menahannya dan menggantikannya dengan ekspresi sok sedih. "Maafkan aku, Sakura." gumam Sasuke pelan.

Hah?! Maaf?! jangan bilang kalau Sakura melakukan yang tidak-tidak bersama Sasuke tadi malam! Gadis itu menatap horor Sasuke yang saat ini tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Semakin dekat Sasuke, semakin cepat pula Sakura menggeser pantatnya untuk menjauh dari Sasuke. "Ma-mau apa kau?!" tanya Sakura dengan setengah berteriak. Dengan tanpa aba-aba, lelaki itu langsung menarik selimut yang digunakan Sakura untuk menutup tubuhnya. Sakura yang sudah tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa dirinya akan bertelanjang di hadapan Sasuke langsung menutup matanya erat. Dengan takut-takut, Sakura membuka matanya dan melirik ke tubuhnya sendiri dan melongo saat melihat bahwa ia masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Bahkan jaket yang ia gunakan semalam masih terkancing rapi di tubuhnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak melakukan apa pun padamu. Tapi jika kau memang berminat, beritahu saja aku. Dan aku akan memikirkan tempat yang cocok untuk kita." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih melongo di kamarnya. "Ah, terima kasih untuk pelukan darimu tadi malam. Itu membuatku merasa lebih baik sekarang." Lanjut Sasuke sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kamarnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"SASUKEEEE!" teriak Sakura jauh lebih cetar membahana badai halilintar dari Naruto kemarin. Sasuke yang disebut-sebut dalam teriakan Sakura itu hanya tersenyum sambil menuruni tangga. Ah, benar-benar pagi yang indah dan damai.

Kakashi ikut tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke turun sambil tersenyum. Lalu lelaki itu berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan merangkul bahunya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik berkat temanmu." Jawab Sasuke yang masih mempertahankan senyumnya. "Dimana yang lain?" lanjut lelaki itu.

"Mereka masih di sana dari tadi malam." Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk ke ruang keluarga.

"Bisa kau panggilkan Sakura? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian semua." Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju ruang keluarga tempat Naruto dan Hinata berdiam diri.

Setelah mereka semua kembali berkumpul di ruang keluarga, Sasuke bangkit dari bangkunya. Lelaki itu berdehem pelan sebelum mulai berbicara. Mata onyx-nya menatap semua orang yang ada di sana. "Aku akan mencari keluargaku." ucap Sasuke.

"Kami bisa membantumu. Iya kan, Sakura-chan?" ucap Kakashi semangat sambil melirik Sakura untuk meminta persetujuan gadis itu. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk untuk merespon ucapan Kakashi.

"Kami juga akan membantumu, Sasuke." ucap Naruto seraya bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghambat kalian semua." Jawab Sasuke. "Aku yakin, kalian pasti akan mendapatkan tempat yang aman lebih cepat jika tidak bersamaku." Lanjut lelaki itu.

"Tempat yang aman? Dimana? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu, bahwa lebih dari tiga perempat penduduk telah terinfeksi oleh virus dan berubah menjadi MAYAT HIDUP." Ucap Sakura lebih menekankan kata mayat hidup.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kalian bisa membangun tempat perlindungan, dan itu jauh lebih baik daripada kalian mengikutiku untuk menantang bahaya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Membangun tempat perlindungan? Dengan orang yang sedikit? Lebih baik kami ikut menantang bahaya bersamamu daripada harus melakukan hal itu. Kau tahu? Semua orang sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Di dunia yang saat ini, yang bermain adalah kata 'membunuh atau dibunuh'." Ucap Sakura kali ini gadis itu ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya intens. "Kau tahu? Untuk dunia yang sekarang, semakin banyak orang di sekitarmu itu akan lebih baik." Lanjutnya saat ia sudah berada tepat di depan Sasuke.

Lelaki itu menghela napas sejenak. "Hn. Lakukanlah apa yang ingin kalian lakukan. Karena kita akan berangkat hari ini." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Dan terima kasih karena sudah ingin membantuku." Lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya membungkukan badannya pada semua orang yang ada di sana. Semua orang yang ada di sana tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Yosh! Ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Naruto semangat sebelum akhirnya berlari ke kamarnya untuk membereskan semua barang-barang yang akan dibutuhkannya.

Setelah mereka semua -minus Kakashi dan Sasuke- siap dengan barang bawaannya dan tidak lupa dengan barang bawaan Sasuke dan Kakashi, mereka langsung berjalan menuju keluar. Mereka tidak langsung pergi, sebab mereka masih harus menunggu Sasuke dan Kakashi yang sedang keluar untuk mencari mobil yang bisa mereka gunakan. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, Sasuke dan Kakashi datang dengan mengendarai sebuah RV putih untuk menjemput mereka. Beruntung pagi ini sepertinya tidak banyak para zombie yang berkeliaran di sekitar rumah Sasuke hingga tidak terlalu mempersulit mereka untuk mencari mobil beserta bahan bakar cadangan. Mereka berdua bahkan juga mendapatkan makanan beserta senjata tambahan berupa pistol laras pendek. Ingat, jika dunia sudah menjadi seperti ini, yang paling penting adalah senjata, makanan, kendaraan, dan bahan bakar. Saat RV itu akan memasuki rumah, dengan sigap Naruto langsung membukakan pagar agar mobil besar itu bisa masuk. Tanpa ragu, mereka bertiga langsung memasukan barang-barang mereka beserta makanan yang telah berhasil mereka kumpulkan.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar." Ucap Sasuke pada Kakashi saat ia sedang sibuk membantu teman-temannya memasukan barang-barangnya. Sedangkan Kakashi yang sepertinya mengerti keinginan Sasuke langsung mengangguk dan menggantikan Sasuke untuk membantu teman-temannya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke berlari keluar dari RV tersebut. Lelaki itu langsung memasuki rumahnya dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Tangannya dengan sigap membuka laci meja di kamarnya mengambil sebuah buku yang di dalamnya terselip sebuah foto keluarga. Kemudian ia teringat dengan kamar Itachi dan memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya sebentar. Kamar Itachi terletak tepat di samping kamarnya jadi tidak perlu terlalu jauh untuk ke sana. Saat ia memasuki kamar kakaknya, ia melihat betapa berantakannya kamar saudara kandungnya itu. Tapi itu sudah tidak penting sekarang. Kalian tahu? Ada begitu banyak kenangan di sana dan bahkan tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Lelaki itu mengambil sebuah jaket hitam yang tergeletak di tempat tidur Itachi. Kakaknya bahkan melupakan jaket kesayangannya. Dan sebagai pengingat, Sasuke langsung memakai jaket tersebut dan berjalan keluar untuk memulai pencarian keluarganya. Setelah mengunci pintu rumah dan pintu pagar rumahnya, Sasuke langsung duduk di bangku kemudi lengkap dengan Sakura yang cukup pandai membaca peta di sampingnya. Entah apa maksudnya mengunci pintu dan pagar rumanhya, untuk kali ini biarlah Sasuke, Tuhan dan Author yang tau. Dan di sinilah mereka, bersiap untuk mencari keluarga Sasuke. RV putih itupun mulai bergerak dan bergerak semakin jauh dan meninggalkan perumahan Uchiha.

**To Be Continue**

**Bacotan Author:**

**Mohon maaf kalo ada kesamaan cerita. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari serial tipi yang berjudul sama. Mohon maaf juga kalo saya terlalu lama update ceritanya. Dan semua itu karena: UN, keasyikan baca artikel tentang teori konspirasi di internet, nonton drama Korea, nonton anime, dan juga nonton Ultraman *akibatnya sekarang jadi kesengsem sama pemainnya Ultraman* hehehe. Tolong bantu doa juga ya readers, mudah2an saya bisa lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Amin.**

**Ah, iya. Buat readers dan reviewer, tolong panggil saya Kudo. Supaya ada bedanya antara saya di dunia nyata dan di dunia per-fanfic-an. Hehehe tolong ya. (readers & reviewer: banyak maunya lu!)**

**Mohon maaf juga kalo cerita kali ini agak kurang bagus menurut readers, soalnya saya bikinya ngebut sih. Hehehe*senyum songong*.**

**Makasih juga buat yang udah mau baca apalagi review cerita abal saya kali ini.**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, readers...**

**Terima kasih, arigatou, thank you, Danke, gomawo, kamsahamnida. *bungkuk sebungkuk-bungkuknya***


End file.
